habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Whats new ru 2020
---- Здесь представлены новости 2020 года. Текущие новости 01.02.2020 ФЕВРАЛЬСКИЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ ЗА ПОДПИСКУ! Появились февральские предметы подписчика: набор Стильной милашки! Оформите подписку на Habitica до 29 февраля, чтобы получить этот захватывающий набор! Если вы уже являетесь активным подписчиком, то перезагрузите сайт, а затем перейдите в Инвентарь > Предметы, чтобы забрать своё снаряжение! Подписчики также получают возможность покупать самоцветы за золото - чем дольше длится ваша подписка, тем больше самоцветов вы можете купить в месяц! Есть и другие преимущества, такие как доступ к развернутым данным и подарок в виде милого питомца - Джекалопа. Но больше всего, подписки помогают нам поддерживать работу команды и серверов Habitica. Большое спасибо за вашу поддержку! ---- Январь 2020 31.01.2020 HABITICA BIRTHDAY PARTY! AND LAST CHANCE FOR WINTER WONDERLAND Habitica Birthday Bash January 31st is Habitica's Birthday! Thank you so much for being a part of our community - it means a lot. Now come join us and the NPCs as we celebrate! Cake for Everybody! In honor of the festivities, everyone has been awarded an assortment of yummy cake to feed to your pets! Plus, for the next two days Alexander the Merchant is selling cake in his shop, and cake will sometimes drop when you complete your tasks. Cake works just like normal pet food, but if you want to know what type of pet likes each slice, the wiki has spoilers. Party Robes There are Party Robes available for free in the Rewards column! Don them with pride. Birthday Bash Achievement In honor of Habitica's birthday, everyone has been awarded the Habitica Birthday Bash achievement! This achievement stacks for each Birthday Bash you celebrate with us. Last Chance for Fabled Fox Set Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Fabled Fox Set! Subscribing also lets you buy Gems with Gold and get other great perks like a special Jackalope Pet! Thanks so much for your support! You help keep Habitica running. Last Chance for Winter Wonderland Goodies! Winter Wonderland is coming to a close in Habitica. It's the last day to snag this year's limited edition outfits from your Rewards column. Depending on your class, you can be an Evergreen Warrior, Bell Mage, Winter Spice Healer, or Lantern Rogue! Don't miss these awesome gear sets, available to purchase with Gold! The Seasonal Shop will also be closing when the Gala ends. The Seasonal Sorceress is stocking the seasonal edition versions of previous winter outfits, now available for Gems instead of Gold, and the Trapper Santa and Find the Cub Quests. It's also the final day to buy Starry Night, Holly, and new Aurora Magic Hatching Potions! If they come back, it won't be until next year at the earliest, so don't delay! This is also the final day to buy our special Winter Quests! You can purchase Find the Cub and Trapper Santa quests in the Seasonal Shop individually for four Gems each, or you can get the discounted Winter Pet Quest Bundle, featuring Trapper Santa, Find the Cub and the Penguin quest all for seven Gems in the Quest Shop! Please note that the Find the Cub and Trapper Santa quests only need to be completed once each to obtain the rare Polar Bear pet and mount. ---- 23.01.2020 БЛОГ HABITICA! ИЗБРАННЫЕ ГИЛЬДИИ И РУБРИКА «В ЦЕНТРЕ ВНИМАНИЯ» Избранные гильдии: Избранное Beffymaroo For this year's Guild Spotlight series, we're highlighting some favorites from Habitica's staff, moderators, and maybe some high-level contributors! This month we're kicking things off with some picks from Beffymaroo! If you want to curate your Habitica experience and join active, positive Guilds, this is a great way to pick up some new ideas for Guilds to join. В центре внимания: Пользовательские механики Habitica Выпуск рубрики «В центре внимания» в этом месяце посвящен пользовательским механикам Habitica! В гильдии «Use Case Spotlight» собрано несколько предложений от жителей Habitica по данной теме. Мы надеемся, что эти советы помогут всем тем, кто ищет новые идеи для улучшения впечатлений от игры в Habitica. Ждём ваших предложений для следующей рубрики «В центре внимания»! Как вы добиваетесь максимального участия в квесте вашей команды? Мы опубликуем предложенные игроками примеры в блоге Habitica в начале следующего месяца, так что скорее присылайте их в гильдию «Use Case Spotlight». С нетерпением ждём возможности подробнее узнать, как вы используете Habitica для улучшения своей жизни и ведения дел! ---- 21.01.2020 НОВЫЕ ФОНЫ В СТИЛЕ СТИМПАНК ОТ ПУТЕШЕСТВЕННИКОВ ВО ВРЕМЕНИ! Привет, жители Habitica! Мы выпустили новые фоны в Лавке путешественников во времени! Покажите свои ретрофутуристические наряды на часовой башне, паровом цехе или даже дирижабле! Их можно будет приобрести за одни мистические песочные часы каждый. Посмотрите Лавку путешественников во времени, чтобы найти эти классные фоны, а также прошлое снаряжение подписчика, квест на робота-питомца, и даже редких питомцев и скакунов! Спасибо за поддержку Habitica! Надеемся, что вы насладитесь новыми фонами. ---- 16.01.2020 БЛОГ: СЕЗОННАЯ ЛАВКА Лучшей статьей этого месяца стала статья о Сезонной лавке! Надеемся, что она поможет вам получить максимальную отдачу от Зимней страны чудес и остальных больших праздников! Не забудьте прочесть её и поделиться с нами своими мыслями через Twitter, Tumblr и Facebook. ---- 14.01.2020 ЗИМНИЕ ЦВЕТА КОЖИ И ВОЛОС! Зимние цвета волос снова доступны для покупки! Вы можете покрасить волосы своего аватара в снежный, мятный, остролистный зеленый или праздничный цвет, а также в цвета авроры или зимней звезды. Также вернулась коллекция из восьми зимних цветов кожи! Вы можете завершить свой зимний образ с помощью различных цветов кожи. Доступные цвета: аврора, чудной, праздничный, остролистный, полярный, сахарный, снежный и зимний звездный. Оба специальных набора для персонализации аватара будут доступны до 31 января. После этого у вас будет возможность приобрести их только через год, поэтому подготовьтесь купить их сейчас! Вы можете найти их в разделе Пользователь > Редактировать аватар! ---- 06.01.2020 ЯНВАРСКИЕ ФОНЫ И ПРЕДМЕТЫ ИЗ ЗАЧАРОВАННОГО СУНДУКА! Мы добавили три новых фона в Лавку фонов! Теперь ваш аватар может отпраздновать день рождения, полюбоваться на мирную красоту снежной пустыни, или принять праздничную позу в снежном шаре. Посмотрите их под значком Пользователя > Фоны! Кроме того, в зачарованном сундуке появилось новое снаряжение, в том числе набор «С днем рождения». Усердно трудитесь над своими реальными задачами, чтобы получить его весь! Наслаждайтесь :) ---- 06.01.2020 ПОСЛЕДНИЙ ШАНС: АКЦИЯ "ПОДАРИТЕ ПОДПИСКУ И ПОЛУЧИТЕ ТАКУЮ ЖЕ БЕСПЛАТНО!" Завтра у вас будет последняя возможность воспользоваться нашей акцией, с помощью которой вы можете подарить своему другу подписку и получить такую же для себя совершенно бесплатно! Подписчики получают множество веселых возможностей, таких как эксклюзивное снаряжение, возможность покупать самоцветы за золото и милого питомца — Джекалопа. Лучше всего то, что подписки позволяют нам поддерживать работу Habitica :) Чтобы подарить подписку кому-либо, откройте профиль этого игрока и нажмите на иконку подарка в правом верхнем углу окна. Если вы всегда хотели попробовать подписку, то сейчас самое время! Порадуйте вашего друга и используйте самоцветы, чтобы проходить квесты вместе. Обратите внимание, что если вы и ваш друг уже обладают подпиской, то подаренный период подписки начнется только после того, как текущая подписка закончится или будет отменена. Большое спасибо за вашу поддержку — это очень много значит для нас! <3 ---- 01.01.2020 ЯНВАРСКИЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ ЗА ПОДПИСКУ И ОФИЦИАЛЬНЫЕ ИСПЫТАНИЯ HABITICA! Появились январские предметы за подписку! Январские предметы подписчика: набор Сказочного лиса! Успейте до 31 января приобрести подписку, чтобы получить набор. Если вы уже являетесь активным подписчиком, то перезагрузите сайт, а затем перейдите в Инвентарь > Предметы, чтобы забрать своё снаряжение! Подписчики также получают возможность покупать самоцветы за золото и другие крутые навыки! Кроме того, наша акция «Подари подписку и получи такую же бесплатно» в самом разгаре, так что это отличный повод принять участие. Акция продлится до 6 января. Большое спасибо за вашу поддержку -- для нас это очень важно. Январское испытание Resolution Success и новое испытание Take This Команда Habitica запустила серию официальных особых испытаний, которые можно найти в официальной гильдии New Year's Resolution. Эти испытания призваны помочь вам строить и поддерживать цели, которые предназначены для успеха, а затем придерживаться их в 2020 году. Проведите первое новогоднее испытание, чтобы начать свой путь к успеху! В «Begin Your Quest», мы сосредоточимся на выборе реалистичных и достижимых целей! Главный победитель получит на свой выбор либо одну подписку в подарок на месяц, либо 25 самоцветов 3 февраля. Остальным 4 счастливчикам будут вручены 15 самоцветов. Поздравляем победителей декабрьского испытания: @AndoJun, @SilverSquirrel, @CathB, @IntegrationAsh и @DerRue! Мы также запускаем следующее испытание Take This, «Hero's Triumph», с акцентом на добровольческой деятельности. Не забудьте проверить его, чтобы получить дополнительные предметы из набора Take This! Take This — это некоммерческая организация, которая стремится информировать сообщество геймеров о проблемах психического здоровья, предоставлять информацию о психических расстройствах и профилактике психических заболеваний, а также снижать стигму психических заболеваний. Поздравляем победителей предыдущего испытания Take This, «Test Thy Courage!»: первое место досталось @r-flan2020, а второе место разделили @SPLOOean, @Bobette37, @WizardGnome, @pearlygeek и @drilcipher! Кроме того, все участники испытания получили предмет из набора Take This, если ещё не завершили его. Он находится в вашей колонке Наград. Наслаждайтесь! Category:News